the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackie the Lamb
Blackie the Lamb is a black sheep that wears a red sweater. Who is a close friend of SpongeBob and was the Padawan Learner of Mace Windu. And the becomes the Padawan Master of Trixie Tang. Backstory Blackie was once Bio Blackie then makes his first appearance in Personality Blackie displays a tough character but is often sarcastic at times. But he knows when to show a level mind in tough situations, and rarely panics or gets angry. While there may be times of where he gets frustrated, he still keeps calm and allows uses his head to figure things out. Physical Appearance Blackie is a black sheep with fluffy black wool. With medium-sized, floppy ears. And grey-purple hooves for hands and feet. Who wears a red wool sweater, as a custom made black shoulder and hip holster/belt setup for his handguns, clips, knife, and a D-ring hook for his Lightsaber. Then later in the series, his left forearm is cut off by and is replaced with a cybernetic one. Main Weaponry *M14 Rifle *Double barrel (O/U) 12 gauge shotgun *Colt M1911A1 pistol (nickel-plated, pearl grips) *S&W Model 25 Revolver *SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol *H&K P6S pistol *Butterfly Knife *Puce Graflex Lightsaber *His Master's Own Lightsaber. Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Blackie is a skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from a long distance with his rifle without using a scope, and is able to dual wield 2 pistols with high accuracy and perform quick reloads while in combat. Intelligence: Blackie is very intelligent, being able to think of methods to get out of tough situations and is able to outsmart the most intelligent villains, often using reverse psychology at his advantage. Lightsaber Combat: '''Blackie is a skilled Lightsaber combatant, due to being Trained by Mace Windu, and is one of many Jedi to use Windu's combat form: '''Vaapad without turning to the Dark Side of the Force, and for other combats, he uses Form V: Djem So/Shien. And he has defeated many Sith Lords in combat. And even after the death of Windu, Blackie went to teach certain Jedi Form VII, and teach them how to use it without turning to the Dark Side. Even to his own Padawan Learner, Trixie Tang. Infact, Blackie is considered The Master of Vaapad by the Council. And in some cases, Blackie uses Jar'Kai against the tougher combatants. Blackie even showed skill against Darth Carnus, whom himself was a highly skilled duelist. Blackie has also been shown to still master Lightsaber combat when losing one of his arms, as shown when cut off his left forearm. Dispute being down to one arm, Blackie stood his ground and was able to counteract 's Lightsaber strikes and . Knifemen Combat: In most cases, Blackie uses a knife in most fights and is very skilled at using a knife. Being able to deliver accurate slashes, jabs, and cuts with it, and has beaten many Knifemen in combat. Force Skills: Blackie is very high in the Force, (almost as high as Mace Windu) where he can destroy an entire army of Droids with his bare Hooves. And is able to Force leap at great distances, and high heights. And uses many Force, Crush, Shatterpoint, Wave, and Grip. And also uses the Force to run at fast high speeds. And in most cases in able to use Jedi Mind tricks to interrogate many beings when he needs info. And is able to sense danger in another being. Trivia *Blackie reveals in Blackie's Big Secret, that Dawn Bellwether is his ex-girlfriend *Blackie makes his appearance in Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sheep Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Knifemen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Black Star League Category:Bludgeoners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Jedi Generals Category:Athletic Characters Category:Uncles Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Characters Category:Strategists Category:Warriors Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap